Accidentally in Love
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Rin gadis manis gemar bermain gitar. Disaat ia sedang asyik melihat gitar, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang ternyata akan menjadi guru les gitarnya. Dan yah.. Sebuah kisah cinta gaje tanpa sengaja tercipta akibat pertemuan tak sengaja itu #gbisabikinsummary. Multichap. RinxLen X'D. Masih pemula kakak '3'


"Loovee.. Im in love..." Rin mengakhiri lagunya dengan chord G. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ia sangat berharap, lagu Accidentally in love, salah satu soundtrack film Shrek yang ia bawakan ini bisa diterima oleh para juri.

Juri mulai berbisik-bisik. Mereka merundingkan nilai Rin. Rin sendiri terus membisikkan doa dalam hati. Keringat dingin terus berjatuhan.

"Rin Cranford."

Rin menatap juri yang memanggil namanya. Berusaha fokus, Rin pun menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kau... Lulus menuju babak final. Selamat ya!"

* * *

><p>"BENARKAN RIN?!" Seru seisi kelas. Rin mengangguk riang. Dipeluknya gitar yang membuatnya lulus ke babak final lomba bernyanyi paling bergengsi di Jepang. Rin meronggoh saku roknya, lalu mengeluarkan capo-nya. Ia memasang caponya di gitarnya, fred 1. Rin menggunakan capo karena suaranya terlalu tinggi jika bermain tanpa capo. Oleh karena itu, ia memasang caponya. Cukup fred 1.<p>

"Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama!" Kata Rin dengan semangat. Diraihnya salah satu kursi, lalu ia duduk. Ia memposisikan gitarnya. Ia lalu mengetes suara gitarnya apakah perlu di stem atau tidak. Lalu ia memegang pick-nya.

Miku lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping Rin. Ia suka sekali bernyanyi. Gumi dan IA juga tak mau kalah langsung mengikuti Miku. IA dengan santainya mengeluarkan harmonica dari sakunya. Ia akan mengiringi lagu yang dibawa Rin dengan harmonica kesayangannya itu.

Rin tersenyum mantap. Lalu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai intronya. Ia pun mulai memetik gitarnya. Intro lagu electric angel

C#m G#m A B E

A B G#m

F#m B G#m C#m

Rin kembali menarik nafas. Sesudah chord satu ini, ia mulai harus menyanyikan liriknya

A B G#m B C#m

C#m G#m A B C#m

Watashi wa, utau no ga suki

C#m A B

Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai

C#m G#m A B C#m

Kono koe wo suki dato iu

C#m B A B

Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara

F#m B C#m

Zero to ichi shika wakaranai

A B G#m

Watashi ni ai wo oshiete kureta

A B C#m

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,

D B G#m

Anata de mitasareteru no

Rin akan memasuki chorusnya. Ia membiarkan Gumi dan Miku bernyanyi sendiri.

C#m G#m A B E

Anata to irareru soredake de

A B G#m

Denshi no kokoro, furueru no

F#m B G#m C#m

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

A B G#m B C#m

Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no

C#m G#m A B E

A B G#m B C#m

C#m G#m A B C#m

Watashi wa, hitori ga kirai

C#m A B

Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara

C#m G#m A B C#m

Anata to iru toki ga suki

C#m B A B

Watashi wo atatamete kureru kara

F#m B C#m

Hitori ja nani mo tsukurenai

A B C#m

Watashi ni uta wo ataete kureta

A B C#m

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,

D B G#m

Anata de mitasareteru no

Kebali memasuki chorus, Rin ikut bernyanyi.

C#m G#m A B E

Anata to irareru soredake de

A B G#m

Denshi no kokoro, furueru no

F#m B G#m C#m

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

A B G#m B C#m

Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no

C#m G#m A B E

A B G#m B C#m

A B G#m C#m B G#m B C#m B G#m B (2x)

F#m B G#m C#m (3x)

F#m B C#m

A B C#m (2x)

A B C#m D B G#m

C#m G#m A B E

Anata to irareru soredake de

A B G#m

Watashi no sekai, hirogaru no

F#m B G#m C#

Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni

A B G#m B C#m

Watashi no kokoro, habataku no?

Rin hampir terlunjak. Saat kembali ke chorus, semua teman satu kelasnya ikut bernyanyi. Bersama. Rin pun tersenyum.

C#m G#m A B E

Anata to irareru soredake de

A B G#m

Denshi no kokoro, furueru no

F#m B G#m C#m

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

A B G#m B C#m

Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no

Rin lalu mulai menakan akord yang sama sebagai outro dari lagu electric angel ini

C#m G#m A B E

A B G#m

F#m B G#m C#m

A B G#m B C#m

Miku tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Rin? Ia memijat-mijat jemarinya sendiri. Bermain gitar dengan nada cepat sangat membuatnya pegal. Untung saja Rin menggunakan gitar dengan senar nilon. Jika tidak, mungkin tangannya sudah biru akibat lagu ini.

* * *

><p>Rin melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Angin langsung menyambutnya. Rin lalu mengeratkan sweaternya.<p>

Kaki mungilnya terus berjalan. Sesekali, bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu Accidentally in love.

Tapi langkah kaki Rin terhenti setelah melihat toko musik. Rin lalu melihat kedalam toko.

Mata Rin terus menatap gitar yang di gantung di etalase toko. Sesekali, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Diwajahnya menunjukkan raut kagum. Pita putih yang ada dikepalanya bergoyang saat ia meloncat-loncat kecil.

'Aku mau lihat gitar itu!' Seru Rin dalam hati. Dengan mantap, kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk ke toko tersebut. Ia menuju gitar yang sedari tadi ia kagumi.

Sesampainya di tempat terpajangnya gitar, mata Rin langsung membulat melihat harga gitar tersebut. 'Ma-mahal sekali!' Cemas Rin dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Oh tidak.. Ia sedang menderita kantong kering. Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal gitar ini sangat bagus. Berwarna kuning, warna kesukaannya. Dan juga, barang ini termasuk limited edition. Tiba-tiba..

"Aku beli gitar ini." Sebuah tangan terjulur mengambil gitar yang sedang ditatap oleh Rin. Sontak, Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang mengambil gitar tersebut. Wajah Rin menampilkan raut kesal.

"Hei! Aku kan sedang melihat gitar itu! Jangan diambil dong!" Ujar Rin. Orang itu, atau bisa dibilang pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Aku kan mau beli gitar ini. Wajar dong, aku mengambilnya." Ujar pemuda itu, datar. Pemuda itu membetulkan kepalanya yang tadi ia miringkan. Iris samudranya menatap Rin dari atas ke bawah. Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau kan bisa minta yang baru dari gudang!" Seru Rin, tak mau kalah. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Barang ini limited tau! Tinggal satu ini. Jadi maaf saja ya~~ bye~~" ujar pemuda bersurai honeyblonde itu seraya pergi membawa gitar. Tak lupa ia memberikan kiss bye kepada Rin dan mampu membuat Rin blushing ditempat.

"Awas kau..!" Geram Rin marah.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima.."<p>

"Okaerinnasai, Rin-chan. Cepatlah berganti baju. Okaa-san mendaftarkanmu ke tempat les gitar 'Len Studio's'. Jangan lupa bawa gitar, pick, dan tuner-mu, oke?" Kata okaa-san menyambut Rin. Rin memijat pelipisnya. Baru saja ia pulang, langaung diberikan tugas bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa okaa-san mendaftarkanku les gitar? Aku kan sudah mahir." Kata Rin sombong. Okaa-san hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Okaa-san ingin Rin memenangkan lomba bernyanyi itu. Rin harus tau. Rin mendapat poin tambahan karena menggunakan alat musik sendiri. Oleh karena itu, okaa-san mendaftarkanmu ke kursus gitar itu agar tambah mahir." Jawab Okaa-san. Rin mendengus. Ia hanya mangut-mangut, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya yang dilantai atas.

Sesampainya dikamar, Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit atap.

Kembali ia menghela nafas. Rin lalu menuju kearah lemarinya. Ditatap satu-persatu pakaian yang ada disana. Mata Rin berhenti pada sebuah baju berwarna kuning lemon tanpa lengan dengan corak buah lemon disekitar pinggangnya.

Rin mengambil pakaian itu , legging warna hitam pekat sedengkul dan cardigan orange. Ia melepas pita putih dikepalanya, lalu mengikat rambut sebahunya menjadi ponytail dengan pita putih tersebut. Rin juga memakai sedikit lip gloss dan bedak.

Rin lalu mengambil gitar klasiknya. Ia meronggoh tas sekolahya dan mencari tuner, capo dan pick-nya.

Ia memasukan capo, pick dan tuner itu ke tas kecil di tas gitarnya. Setelah itu, Rin mengambil hapenya dan mengantonginya disaku cardigan.

Siap, Rin lalu kebawah menanyai alamat tempat lesnya dan segera berangkat ke tempat lesnya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Rin kembali mengucek-ucek matanya. Rin benar-benar terkejut melihat tempat lesnya. Sangaaat luas, besar dan mewah. Seperti sekolah, itulah yang dipikirkan rin<p>

Rin menelan ludahnya. Ia memasuki tempat les tersebut.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang disini. Mereka membawa gitar bermacam-macam. Ada yang gitar listrik, gitar dengan 12 string, dan banyak lagi. Tak jarang juga ia menemukan orang yang membawa gitar klasik sepertinya.

Tapi yang membuatnya agak gugup adalah, orang-orang disini gitar limited edition semua. Itu yang membuatnya minder.

Rin memasuki ruang informasi. Ia menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Sumimasen.. Aku murid baru disini. Dimana kelasku?" Tanya gadis usia enambelas tahunan itu dengan gugup. Gadis berambut pink itu menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Rin Cranford?" Tanyanya. Rin mengangguk. Gadis berambut pink itu melihat-lihat daftar nama dalam komputer disitu.

"Rin Cranford. Usia 16 tahun. SMA Vocacolo. Gitar klasik. Private class. Benar?" Tanyanya lagi. Rin mengangguk. Tapu ia ragu dengan ucapan private class. Berarti ia private dong?

"Baiklah, kelasmu di ruangan L nomor 3N. Lantai 2. Kau akan diajarkan secara private oleh pemilik tempat les ini. Namanya Len Kagamine." Ujarnya. Rin mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menuju lift disana.

* * *

><p>Rin mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu. Ia agak gugup.<p>

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk saja." Kata seseorang dari dalam. Rin menahan nafasnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki. Apa ia akan diajarkan hanya berdua dengan laki-laki?

Kriet..

Rin perlahan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai honeyblonde sedang membelakanginya. Ia nampak edang memegang gitar berwarna kuning.

"Sumimasen.. Kagamine-san?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah Rin. Iris samudranya menatap lurus ke mata Rin. Rin mendelik setelah tau laki-laki tersebut.

"KAU KAN LAKI-LAKI ANEH YANG TADI MEMBELI GITAR YANG SEDANG KULIHAT DITOKO TADI!?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Hai IA disini. fict baru lagi hehe.<p>

mungkin di fict ini akan banyak sekali chord lagu, not lagu dan sebagainya.

Karena di fict ini bertemakan musik.. Mungkin?

Tapi IA mungkin hanya menggunakan gitar dan keyboard. Jujur aja ya.. IA cuman bisa main alat musik gitar, keyboard, drum, piano dan bass. #pundung

Dan chord electric angel diatas itu agak IA ubah dikit.. Kalau gak diubah ga cocok ama nada suara IA sendiri #plakk

Oke,semua disini bukan punya IA, oke?

review mau lanjut atau tidak oke?


End file.
